Survival in the wilderness is contingent on fulfilling several basic human needs. These needs generally encompass nourishment, warmth, and shelter. Although these requirements are basic, they are often the most difficult to acquire and maintain, particularly for inexperienced survivalists. Survivalists are faced with the problems of acquiring and cooking food, sanitizing water, creating fire, and sheltering themselves from the elements. These problems are easily circumvented with the proper survival gear although each problem often requires its own piece of gear. The present invention seeks to incorporate multiple individual components required for basic survival needs into a single survival kit.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a multi-functional survival kit that seeks to assist survivalists in fulfilling the basic human survival needs of nourishment, warmth, and shelter. The present invention includes a canteen, a pan, a mess kit, a metal match, a paracord, and a carrying case. The canteen serves as a vessel for storing drinking water, but can also be broken down into a basin, a parabolic lid, and a cap. The parabolic lid has a mirrored concave surface, which provides a first means for starting a fire, while the metal match provides a second means for starting a fire. The metal match includes a piece of ferrocerium and accompanying striker. The basin has a pivoting basin handle that can be fully extended, such that the basin can be used for cooking purposes once a fire has been started. The cap has a compass that can be used for directional orientation. The basin handle also has a viewing space, such that when the basin handle is pivoted at a ninety degree angle the basin handle can be used as a directional sight. The pan provides a user with a second means for preparing food. The mess kit includes essential items for consuming food once it has been prepared, such as a plate, a fork, and a spoon. The paracord is a versatile length of material that can be repurposed as a fishing line, used to construct a primitive bow, used to secure a shelter structure, etc. The present invention features a streamlined design through the carrying case, which enables the canteen, pan, mess kit, metal match, and paracord to be transported. The canteen, pan, and larger mess kit items are stored in a storage volume of the carrying case, while the metal match and smaller mess kit items are stored in a pocket of the carrying case. An opening on the top of the carrying case allows the cap to protrude through the carrying case, such that the compass is still accessible to the user and such that the user can drink from the canteen without removing the canteen from the carrying case. The carrying pouch also includes a shoulder strap around which the paracord may be wrapped for storage and convenient carrying.